The present invention relates to connecting webs for cable applications and more particularly, to connecting webs for connecting side-by-side cables that can be readily removed from the side-by-side cables without leaving a residue on the cables that will prevent a connector or bulkhead grommet from properly sealing around the cable.
Coaxial cables are widely used in many different applications such as the distribution of video signals. In most situations, a single coaxial cable is sufficient to carry the necessary signals. However, there are many other applications where multiple cables are needed and the cable manufacturing industry has provided various types of multiple cable assemblies to meet these needs.
For example, coaxial cable may be provided with an attached support wire or messenger wire. Often, the messenger wire is positioned adjacent to and parallel with the coaxial cable with both cables being encased in thermoplastic insulating coatings. The two insulated cables are connected together by a web of the same thermoplastic insulating material forming an integral side-by-side coaxial cable and messenger wire support.
In other applications, pairs or triples of coaxial cable may be desired for redundancy or to increase signal carrying capacity. Multiple cable designs may also have twisted pair or multi-strand control wires placed adjacent to coaxial cables. Messenger wire supports may be added to these dual and triple cable designs. In each of these designs, the cables are held in a side-by-side relationship by a web usually formed out of the same material used to provide the outer cable insulation layer.
To use such cables, the web must be severed for some distance back from the end of the cable to free the cable for connection to an end point. Often, the web is designed to be quite weak, allowing the adjacent cables to be pulled apart. However, this technique can result in damaging the insulating coating on one or more of the cables. In addition, the web material is not completely removed from one or more of the cables.
A slitting tool can alternatively be used to separate the web between the cables. However, it is difficult to fully remove the web and a ridge of excess web material can remain on the cable. For coaxial cables, in particular, this ridge can interfere with proper attachment of an electrical connector. Coaxial connectors are usually designed for use with coaxial cables having a circular defect-free cross section. The excess web material left with prior slitting techniques produces a protrusion on the cross section that may prevent the cable from properly seating completely in the connector or a bulkhead grommet. Alternatively, the ridge may prevent the connector sleeve from properly sealing around the cable when the connector is crimped. In addition, the ridge of excess web material often provides a migration path for water, which can result in corrosion of the cable.
One solution to this problem has been to improve slitting tool technology such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,289 to limit the existence of residue. However, there is a need in the art to provide a method of separating cables that does not require a slitting tool. Another solution to the problem has been to provide a web that remains on only one of the side-by-side cables. However, the connectorization and grommet fitting issues still exist with respect to the other side-by-side cable.
The present invention provides a connecting web for side-by-side cables that eliminates the need for the use of slitting tools. The connecting web can be pulled away from the side-by-side cables without leaving a residue on either of the cables that will prevent a connector or bulkhead grommet from properly sealing around the cables. The connecting web of the invention also allows an end user to pull in several cables at once and then pull away the connecting web so that the finished product still includes individual sets of cable.
The present invention includes a first elongate cable, a second elongate cable in parallel spaced apart relation from said first elongate cable and a connecting web between the first elongate cable and the second elongate cable. The connecting web is connected to the first elongate cable along a first surface and to the second elongate cable along a second surface and is preferably capable of being removed from the first elongate cable and the second elongate cable without leaving a residue of the connecting web on either cable that will prevent a connector or bulkhead grommet from properly sealing around the first elongate cable or the second elongate cable. Preferably, the connecting web is capable of being detached from the first elongate cable and/or the second elongate by pulling away the connecting web. The communications cable can also include more than two elongate cables with each elongate cable connected to at least one other elongate cable through the use of the connecting web. The first elongate cable and the second elongate cable typically each include one or more cables selected from the group consisting of coaxial cables, fiber optic cables, twisted pair cables, electrical cables and support cables. In addition, at least one of the first elongate cable and the second elongate cable can include one or more cables within a cable jacket with the connecting web attached to the cable jacket.
In one embodiment of the invention, the connecting web has a longitudinal cross-section that is generally diamond-shaped. In addition or alternatively, the connecting web can include a strengthening member oriented generally along a central longitudinal axis of the connecting web such as a cotton or polyester yarn. The connecting web can further or alternatively include a plurality of perforations along the first surface between the first cable and the connecting web and along the second surface between the second cable and the connecting web to facilitate removal of the connecting web from the first elongate cable and the second elongate cable. The connecting web preferably has a width of at least 0.05 inches and more preferably from about 0.06 inches to about 0.5 inches. In addition, at a intermediate location on a lateral axis between the first surface and the second surface, the lateral cross-sectional area of the connecting web is preferably greater than the lateral cross-sectional area of the connecting web at the first surface and at the second surface. Moreover, the lateral cross-sectional area of the connecting web preferably increases from the first surface to a central longitudinal axis of the connecting web and from the second surface to the central longitudinal axis.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, which describe both the preferred and alternative embodiments of the present invention.